Crystal Hearts
by twisted perfection
Summary: Because of her supermodel mother, Massie Block is one of Hollywood's most prized celebs. What'll happen when her mom decides to move back to her hometown, Westchester? Will Massie start her life over, or will the press sneak their way back in?
1. new girl & bad boy

**D****isclaimer: This fic is disclaimed.**

**Ehmagawd, I've started so many stories :/ But I have all these ideas in my head, so I just need to get them out.  
**

**Summary: Because of her supermodel mother, Massie Block is one of Hollywood's most prized famous celebs. What'll happen when her mom decides to move back to her hometown, in Westchester, New York? Will Massie start her life over, or will the press sneak their way in and cause some major drama?  
**

**At the start of each chapter will be this random dialogue with me and some random person from the Clique series. Don't worry, I don't actually act like that in real life :) **

**If you can guess who I'm talking to then I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!**

**Enjoy!**

--

"Oh, em, gee!"

"Huh?"

"You'll never guess who just texted me!"

"NICK JONAS?!"

"What? No! Josh _Hotz._"

"Oh. I'd prefer Nick Jonas."

"Will you shut up about Nick Jonas?"

"Neverrr!"

"Ugh, whatevs. So, Josh said that _apparently_ there's a new girl coming today. And you won't believe who's supposed daughter she is."

"Nick Jonas has a daughter?!"

"NO! Josh said that _Kendra Simms _and her daughter are moving _here! _To Westchester!"

"With Nick Jonas?"

"Uhm, no. She has a daughter about our age and her name's Massie Block, Block after her father, of course. You know, the girl who starred in all those movies? That's her. She's enrolling in BOCD!"

"Nick Jonas is hot."

--

"Mo-o-o-m," Massie said impatiently, dragging the word out while she checked her French manicure. "Are you done yet?"

Her moviestar/supermodel mother was taking for-eh-ver getting herself ready. Kendra claimed that she needed to look 'picture-perfect' for her _fans _– meaning paparazzi - even if it was just for a twenty-second walk down the front steps and into the limo.

Kendra reapplied her lipstick carefully and blew a kiss to her stunning reflection in the gold-framed vanity mirror. Turning to her fourteen-year-old daughter, she said, "Sweetie, not everyone is as naturally, angelically beautiful as you are. Except for the rare Massie Block, perfection takes time."

Massie rolled her eyes, fighting back a grin. Her mother was forever teasing her about her looks ever since one especially crazed fan had sent Massie a hundred red roses and a huge card dedicated to her 'goddess-like' beauty. Flattering? Yes. Weird? Extremely.

"And yet you're the supermodel!" Massie shot back, laughing. "Come awn."

"Okay, okay. I'm ready!"

The two gorgeous brunettes smoothed their silky locks, pasted on their million-dollar smiles, and opened the front door.

"Kendra! Kendra, over here!"

"Is it true that you're getting plastic surgery?"

"Massie, I love you!"

"Are you really starting school today?"

"Will you marry me, Massie?!"

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

The flashes of the cameras were blinding, but both females were used to it by now and simply ignored it, strutting out of the house as naturally as if there wasn't a huge crowd practically suffocating them.

By the time they reached the limo, Massie's jaw was aching and her amber eyes watering. As soon as the car door shut she grabbed a tissue and pressed it to her eyes, desperate to avoid mascara streaks.

"So," Kendra began as the elegant vehicle began to drive out of the mile-long driveway. "Massie. What's with the new style?" She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her daughter.

Massie removed the tissue from her lashes, then slowly answered in what she hoped was a casual tone, "Oh, you know. Just a change."

"Suuuure."

"Okay, fine! The truth is… I don't want anyone to be, you know, intimidated by me or anything at school. I want to fit in." Massie confessed, tucking her bangs behind her ears. "Do I look too slumpy?"

She worriedly glanced down at her chosen outfit for the day – a pair of straight-leg black Sevens, silver flats and a dark purple Ralph Lauren blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. For accessories she had a silver belt around her thin waist, and several chunky, gold bracelets on her wrists. Dangling from her ears were diamond-studded hoops, a guilt gift from her father when he missed her fourteenth birthday.

Her hair had been straightened, and she had gotten fairly normal haircut from Jakkob last week just for school. Instead of the sexy, wild curls that she used to have, she went with side bangs, soft layers, and blonde and light brown highlights. Hopefully she would look like just another girl. With insanely expensive clothes, but otherwise just another girl.

Kendra examined the outfit, then shook her head. "No. It's not the usual high-fashion Chanel that I see you in, but it says 'stylish school girl'."

Massie grinned. "Perfect." She felt alawt better about everything now, and more at ease. Of course, as soon as her mother was dropped off at the set of her new movie, Massie felt the familiar feeling of nervousness overtake her mind.

_Ehmagawd, _she thought, _what if no one even wears designer? What if I'll have to completely change my wardrobe and start wearing things from like, Wal-Mart and Target and Macy's?!_

She took a few deep breaths, like her yoga teacher had taught her to do, and tried to calm down her thoughts. What was the worst that could happen, anyways? She could live with a year of wearing very, very, very plain designer. Average clothes, but still designer. They couldn't take that away from her.

_Right?_

--

When they reached the school, Massie willed her mother's acting gene to work it's magic. Hadn't Kendra starred in a movie, when she was a teenager, where a famous celeb had to go undercover and go to a normal school? It was basically the same thing.

Tightening her grip of the braided handle of her metallic silver Prada handbag, Massie slipped out of the limo, an innocent-but-hawt smile on her face, and her heart in her throat.

--

Derrick wanted to scoff when he saw the faces of every boy and girl sitting around him as the new girl walked in. Sure, she was amazingly gorgeous, with a spring in her step that made it seem like she floated instead of walked. And yeah, she commanded an air of confidence that made him admire and fear her at the same time. But there were tons of incredible rich people at BOCD – wasn't a celebrity the same thing?

_No,_ he thought to himself when he saw her look his way. Her striking amber eyes seemed to glance right at him, making his spine tingle. _It wasn't the same thing._

"Welcome to BOCD, Massie." Mrs. Patkins said, a touch of awe in her cackly voice s she looked at the beautiful brunette in her classroom. "You can sit beside…"

Every person in the room sat up straight, eager to be the first to befriend this exotic new girl – except Derrick. He sat way back in his chair, a cocky grin on his lips, shaggy blonde hair in its' usual disarray. He'd like to sit next to the hot new girl as much as the next guy, he just wasn't desperate enough to show it.

"Derrick. There's a free spot there."

The girls looked at Derrick in half lust half jealousy, the guys in pure envy. He ignored the many disappointed sighs, however, and stuck the earphones of his iTouch into his ears.

Massie walked down the aisle with the grace of a model, and sat down on the seat to the right of Derrick, at the end of the row.

"Class, you can have a free period today, to study and catch up. And it is the first day of school, after all." Mrs. Patkins announced, in a sickly sweet voice, probably trying to impress Massie with her faux nice façade.

Everyone immediately turned to their friends, whispering and texting and occasionally sneaking glances at Massie.

Massie, noticing that everyone else had done so, set her purse down on the _ground, _silently hoping that the Prada Gods would forgive her. She looked around, feeling awkward. When she saw Derrick sitting beside her, she smiled and greeted the blonde. "Hey."

As soon as she began talking everyone abruptly stopped their conversations, and even Mrs. Patkins was on the edge of her seat with strained ears.

Massie ignored the silence in the room like a pro, and continued, "I'm Massie." She waited a full two seconds for a reply before her eyes landed on the neon green earphones in the boy's ears.

Oh, crap.

She must have sounded like such an _idiot, _practically talking to herself! Oh, great. Just _great!_ Massie willed herself not to blush and focused her attention instead of the markings on her desk. There were scribbles and doodles everywhere, and she absently wondered if school really was so boring that you were degraded to drawing on desks in class.

"Derrick."

Massie turned around, startled at the sound of his voice.

"Derrick Harrington," the guy said, still bobbing his head to the beat of whatever song he was listening to.

So he _did _hear her.

She smiled, a real smile, and nodded, "Cool. It's nice to meet you, Derrington."

Derrington?

_Derrington?!_

Eh. Ma. Gawd.

Massie wanted to shoot herself right then and there. She had already embarrassed herself in front of the whole class with the first few sentences she said! She could just see the headlines tomorrow, 'Massie Block – unable to say a name'.

Derrick, to Massie's surprise, took out one earphone and smirked. "Derrington." He said, loud enough for everyone in the absurdly quiet classroom to hear. "A nickname already? Derrington. I like it." He grinned at her, making her heart flutter in her chest.

Ehmagawd, he was hawt! Brown puppy dog eyes, messy golden hair, completely kissable lips…a total a combination of Chace Crawford and Zac Efron.

"Liking what you see?" Derrick asked, interrupting her wandering thoughts.

Massie felt her cheeks grow warm, but kept a cool exterior and shrugged. "Maybe."

The atmosphere was tense as everyone watched, wondering what the hot bad-boy would say in response to the equally hot new girl.

"Wanna listen?" Derrick asked, holding out the neon offering. She smiled. "Sure. Thanks."

The room buzzed back to life when it became apparent that no more conversation would be happening. All over gossip spread, and soon one certain rumour would reach the ears of BOCD's current, and vicious, alpha, Alicia Rivera.

--

**Sooo...do you guys know who I was talking to at the beginning? There's some clues in there :)  
**

**Haha, I was obsessed with Nick Jonas cause my boyfriend just got us FRONT ROW TICKETS! It was a surprise. Thanks, Jace!**

**Reviews?  
**


	2. lunch & introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique. Sadly.**

New chapter! I love you guys for all the reviews, they rock! I don't think I've ever gotten that many just for the first chapter, thanks so much :)

Congratulations to Jenna, C-Cloud, and *M*, who all guessed the answer right! It was Leesh who I was talking to! Yay! Haha, it's funny that all the people who guessed were anonymous. Oh well.

This chapter's dedicated to Jenna, however, because she was the first one to review, and the first one to guess right! Thanks :)

BTW, I'm not really sure what Allie-Rose Singer looks like, so sorry if the description's wrong.

Can you guess who I'm talking to this time?

--

"Oof! Oh, sorry Chantal! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm so, so, sorry! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uhm, yeah, no worries."

"I'm _really _sorry! I'm such a klutz sometimes!"

"It's alright, I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay…if you're sure. Oh! I just got a text from Alicia – one sec."

"Kay."

"What? Can you decode this for me? I just got my phone, so I'm not that familiar with the whole shorthanded thing."

"Sure. It says 'oh em gee, D just invited M to sit at out lunch table. What if that means he likes her? I have a plan just in case. Text back ay-sap!'"

"Huh. Who's D and who's M?"

"I'd think that it'd be Derrick and Massie, the new famous girl or whatever."

"Oh…well, I guess I better go and figure out whatever's going on."

"Kay, see ya!"

"Oh, and Chantal? Could you not tell anyone about the text? I don't think I was supposed to tell anyone…"

"No problem."

"Oh! And I'm really really sorry about bumping into you before!"

--

Massie looked around nervously. She had no idea where the cafeteria was, and it didn't help that anyone she tried to talk to would just scream and stare at her. One guy had asked for her autograph.

Taking out the rumpled schedule from her purse, she glanced over it again. Yep. No cafeteria.

"Excuse me," She said to a nearby blonde with bright green eyes. She didn't look like the fan girl type. "Do you know where the cafeteria is?"

"Oh, yeah sure." She answered. "It's right over there—" she pointed down the hall, where a huge sign in glowing lights read 'cafeteria'.

Massie tried to nod and look serious, but inside she felt like slapping herself. How could she have missed the gigantic neon sign? "Thanks. I'm Massie, by the way."

"Allie-Rose." The girl smiled, "It's nice to meet you, but I gotta go and meet up with my friends."

"Oh, that's okay. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Allie-Rose nodded. "Definitely." She waved once then walked away.

Massie hugged her purse tightly to her chest, then sighed. The hall was empty now. BOCD so far? Not so fun. The only good thing about it was Derrick. And maybe Allie-Rose. Considering they were the only two people that she could speak normally to.

Letting her purse swing down on her arm, she took a deep breath and put on a genuine smile. She was ready to make her entrance.

--

Alicia tapped her foot impatiently against the cafeteria floor. She took out her cell phone, and checked the time. Gawd, her friends were already two minutes late!

When Claire came rushing, blonde bangs messed up and outfit a disaster, Alicia glared at her.

"Kuh-laire, how long does it take to walk to the cafeteria? It's only like, a couple steps from your homeroom."

"Oh, I know, but I bumped—"

"Save it." Alicia rolled her eyes. "Sit down, it doesn't matter anyways. Did you get my text? Massie's coming to sit with us."

"I know, I just got it, but what's with the plan thing? Why is there a plan for someone sitting with us at lunch?"

"Claire, do you even know the name of our group?"

"The Pretty Committee?" Claire asked timidly, taking out a bag of Cam-given gummies from her bag.

"Duh. That's why we have to see if this 'Massie Block' is even worthy to sit with us." Alicia finished, then looked at the bag of candy in disgust. Under her breath she muttered, "Calories, much?"

Claire swallowed the red gummy bear she had been eating then quietly put the candies away.

"Yo!" Josh burst into the cafeteria, running to table 18 and plopping down beside Alicia. "Wassup, my ladies?"

Alicia wrinkled her nose. "Ew. We are so not your ladies."

Josh shrugged, then winked. "You never know."

Before the Spanish alpha could retort back, she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. "One sec." Taking the Blackberry out, she saw that she had a text from Dylan.

**Dylan: Srry im late, teach wnted 2 tlk 2 me.**

**Leesh: Hurry up!**

**Dylan: I am, I am! BTW I saw Massie.**

**Leesh: What? What does she look like?**

**Dylan: Gorgeous, and she seems really nice**

Alicia snapped her phone shut, then fake-smiled at Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurley, who had both just come in. Kristen came next, straightening her shirt as she fast-walked over to the table.

"Sorry," the athletic blonde mouthed, and Alicia dismissed it with an eye roll.

"Yo, D!" Josh called out, and Alicia immediately whipped around in search for the shaggy-haired hottie.

She had 'claimed' Derrick as _hers _in the PC, so she didn't have to worry about the girls getting him, but if Massie Block was coming, then what chance did she have?

"Hey, Derry," She cooed flirtatiously, batting her long lashes as soon as he sat down.

Derrick nodded in greeting. "Hey. Did you guys see Massie yet?"

Dylan walked up to their table, out of breath. "Oh, I did. She's in my Science class." She sat down beside Plovert and stole one of his fries, chewing on it thoughtfully. "Didn't you invite her to sit with us?"

Derrick nodded again. "Yeah, she should be here soon."

As if on cue, the doors burst open once again, and everyone turned around to lay their eyes on…

Alicia snorted at the red-headed, pimple-faced LBR that stood at the doorway, clutching her books to her chest awkwardly. "Is that her? She looks alawt different from her photos in magazines. I knew airbrushing worked."

Derrick looked at her strangely. "Uhm, no, that's not her. _That's _her."

Alicia turned around again, her dark eyes widening when she saw the goddess-like brunette. She had long, straight hair that shined in the light, and large, piercing amber eyes. When she spotted Derrick, she beamed – flashing everyone with her ah-mazing whites – and walked over to their table.

"Hey, Massie," Derrick stood up, "here, I'll do introductions."

Alicia felt her mouth drop. Since _when _did Derrick Harrington do introductions?

"This is Josh, you met him today. This is Plovert and Kemp. Usually there's another guy, Cam, but he's sick today."

Massie waved and smiled at them. "Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Massie."

Derrick grinned. "I'm sure they know. Uh, Alicia, why don't you do the girls?"

Alicia pursed her lips but nodded. "Sure." She smiled brightly at Massie, but her eyes were stony and cold. "This," she gestured to the high-lighter blonde, who was once again eating gummies, "Is Claire Lyon."

"Hi," Massie said to Claire, who shyly smiled back.

"Kristen Gregory, Dylan _Marvil,_" Alicia said, pointedly announcing Dylan's famous last name.

"Oh! I love your mom's show." Massie gushed to Dylan, who nodded back enthusiastically.

"Weren't you on it like a couple times? The Christmas special, right?"

Massie shrugged. "Uhm, yeah."

"ANYWAYS," Alicia burst in, narrowing her eyes at the red-head. "_I'm _Alicia Rivera."

"Cool. It's nice to meet everyone." Massie said.

"Massie, you can sit next to me." Derrick said, gesturing to the chair next to his.

"Oh, no – Massie can sit next to _us._" Alicia interrupted, then patted the seat on her left. Awkwardly Massie sat down beside the Spanish beauty.

"So, Massie, how do you like BOCD so far?" Kristen asked.

"Oh, it's really cool, but the classes can be—" She launched into a full explanation about her day.

Alicia crossed her arms tightly across her chest, glowering at the beautiful brunette and her so-called friends, who were hanging onto her every word.

--

Sorry if it's not much. I felt like it was more of a filler, but since you guys had ah-mazing reviews for me and everything I wanted to give you guys something :) The next chapter will be more drama-induced, hopefully.

Haha, I think that the person who I was talking to this time is SORT OF obvious, since it was kinda dropped in in the story, too. Good luck!

Chantal :)


	3. fire drills & hot lists

**Congrats to *M*, Ivoryy, , C-Cloud, Jenna, xomamx, and tiktaktat19**! **It was Claire :)**

**This is dedicated, however, to *M*, because she was the first one to revieww - thanks so much!**

**Thanks to **kylie** for giving me the most awesome idea! You rock :)**

**Enjoy...  
**

--

"Hey, Chantal."

"What's up?"

"Did you catch our homework? Because I was totally spacing out."

"That is so like you. Here - we have to read the assignment on page nine and do a report on it. That's all."

"Kay, thanks."

"You know, I didn't think jocks did homework."

"Ha. My mom would kill me if I failed any class. Plus, I'm not really a jock. Soccer team? That's only one thing."

"You're right...and I'm sure that no jock would like RL."

"Hey! I find that insulting. Ralph Lauren is a very unique and creative brand. Why is everyone so against it?"

"Alicia isn't."

"You're right. I think I'm gonna ask her about the new spring fashions. Later."

"See ya! ... he is so gay."

--

Massie laughed at the text message that Derrick had just sent her, but immediately stopped when she noticed everyone's gaze - including the teacher's - on her.

"Miss Block, do you have something to share with us?" The teacher asked sternly, glaring at her.

"Uh, no...Mr., uh..." She racked her brain for his name, but came up with a blank. "Mr... uhm..."

"_Sniffleheimer!"_ He shouted in exasperation.

Massie nodded, trying to keep a straight face, but a couple giggles came out anyways. "Right. No, Mr. _Sniffleheimer. _I don't have anything to share."

"Very well, then. Please stop distracting the class."

Once she was sure that he was completely focused in the lecture again, Massie ducked her head and quickly texted a message back to Derrick.

**M: **im doing english with mr. _sniffleheimer._

**D: **lol his name is hilarious. just imagine him having a cold.

**M: **haha! nice image.

**D: **very. soo, did you hear about the welcoming dance next week?

**M**: uh, no, don't think so. what is it?

**D: **basically a dance to welcome everyone to the school...no one asked you?

**M: **nope. are you trying to make me feel bad or something? i bet dozens of girls are dying to ask _you._

**D: **true, true, lol. i didn't say yes to anyone.

**M: **really? why not?

**D: **i was sorta hoping that --

_Brrrrriinnnggg! Brrrrriiiinnngg! Brrriiiinnnggg!_

Mr. Sniffleheimer stopped writing on the board, an alarmed expression on his face. "Fire drill, everyone! You know what to do! Hurry, hurry!" He ran up to the doorway, ushering people into a line. "Quick, quick! If you don't want to die in a fire then I suggest you _hurry up._"

Massie snapped her phone shut and put it in her quilted Chanel purse. Her outfit had been very carefully chosen - if she wanted to make any new friends then she needed to be approachable and nice, but also stylish at the same time. She had gone with a black Micheal Kors dress with a gold belt wrapped around her waist, sheer black tights and gold ankle boots. Her hair was in loose waves, and although the ensemble was more edgy and out there then her usual outfits in Westchester, hopefully it still sent a friendly vibe.

When everyone was out of the school and standing or sitting out in the fields, Massie felt her phone vibrate again. "Hello?" She said, flipping her hair back.

"Mass?"

"Hey Derrick."

"Where are you?"

"Uhm," She looked around, unsure of what to answer. "Where Sniffleheimer is?"

There was some fumbling on the other end, then his voice came through again. "Oh, I see you."

Massie laughed, which caused a few looks from people beside her. She waved into the air, "I'm waving hello. Do you see me?"

"Yep. I'm beside the oak tree near the front. Alicia insists that we have to be there for some reason."

"Alicia's there?" Massie felt her heart sink, lower and lower. Although she had gotten along fine with the other girls at lunch yesterday, Alicia had barely talked to her, and if she did it was with an icy tone and a haughty look.

"Yeah. Come and hang with me."

"Uh..." She searched the field until she saw the green leaves of the oak tree, and the group of people huddled underneath it. Even here, where hundreds of students were milling around, the group still looked flawlessly beautiful. "Kay. I'm coming over right now."

Massie glanced at Sniffleheimer, who was appropriately sneezing into a tissue at the moment. Glad that he was busy and wouldn't notice her sneaking out of the line, she maneuvered her way through the huge crowd of students, on her way to the oak tree.

--

"Hey, you guys!" Massie waved when she saw them, and all of them but Alicia waved back in response. "Ehmagawd, that took_ forever. _There are a lawt of people at BOCD."

"No kidding," Kristen answered. "Even though it's such a rich and exclusive school--" She faltered when Alicia shot her a look.

"You're so short," Derrick joked, "I could barely spot you."

Massie faked an expression of shock, then stuck out her tongue. "Thanks a lot. Now my feelings are hurt forever. Besides, I'm taller then Dylan and Claire, at least. No offense, you guys. _I _think that short people are cool."

"You would." Derrick said, and Massie playfully punched him in the arm.

"You're just jealous you're not included on the cool list."

"Pfft."

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia interrupted their conversation, partly because she was getting sick of watching _her _crush flirting with her _enemy, _and partly because she had just gotten a juicy text. "I just got a message from someone."

"Who?" Claire asked with wide blue eyes.

"I dunno. They're anonymous. But the text has a hot list."

Dylan wrinkled her nose. "What's a hot list?"

"A list of people hawt, duh!" Alicia said, rolling her eyes. "Here - this is what it says." She turned the screen of her Blackberry so everyone could see it.

**HOT LIST OF BOCD**

**Girls - **

**1. Massie Block**

**2. Olivia Ryan**

**3. Alicia Rivera**

**4. Kristen Gregory**

**5. Claire Lyons**

**_Watch out Alicia, even Olivia's beaten you with her third nose job! Lucky number three.  
_**

**Guys - **

**1. Derrick Harrington**

**2. Josh Hotz**

**3. Cam Fisher**

**4. Kemp Hurley**

**5. Chris Plovert**

**6. Lance Printson**

**_Derrick still has the number one spot - I don't think hawt bad boy season will ever be out.  
_**

_**Next list coming next week - watch out for it!**_

"Ehmagawd," Kristen said flatly as she read the list. "I cannot believe this!"

Alicia glared at the screen. "I know! Who would think that Olivia is prettier then me? Is she?"

"Of course not," Claire soothed with a comforting smile.

Alicia pursed her lips, trying not to act like a complete LBR and start screaming at _May-ssie, _the man-stealing, spotlight-hogging, hot-list-taking _new girl._ Ugh! She gave the brunette a sideglance. Was she really prettier then her? When she saw the looks that _her _Derry-kins was giving Massie, she had to reluctantly admit that she was.

And that was why Alicia Rivera was taking the new girl _down._

_--_

**OMG i suck for not updating in the longest time. Sorry sorry sorry!**

**My inspiration is dwindling you guys...but since you've awesome reviewers I'll still update when I can :) **

**Can you guess who I was talking to? I left a BIG clue! Good luuckkk :)**

**-- Chantal**


End file.
